Over Phone Under Computer
by Spuffy-GURL
Summary: 16 yr old Buffy Summers gets an instant messenger and her cousin sets her up with some of her friends, namely William Giles. AKA Spike. They im they talk on the phone, they get real close. but will they ever meet in person? Chappy 3 is up!
1. Default Chapter

Over Phone Under Computer By SpuffyGURL  
  
Like every normal 16 yr. old, Elizabeth "Buffy" Anne Summers wanted another way to contact her friends, other than using the phone, over the summer. Her cousin, Dawn, said that she should try and get a messenger that she knows all her friends get on. Well Buffy went to work. She called up all her friends and asked which messenger they used. Most said they had yahoo, some said they had MSN. But her cousin had AOL, so Buffy went and downloaded them all.  
  
After adding all her friends, Buffy called her cousin and asked what her messenger name was. "Well, I only have AIM, for now, but soon I will be getting Yahoo. By the way which messengers did u get?" So happy to tell her cousin that she had all of the ones her friends and she had, she said, "I have Yahoo, Aim, and MSN! I am sooooo happy that I finally have them." At the end of her statement, Buffy let out a loud squeak. "Okay, Ow. Hey are you online right now?" Dawn was so happy for her cousin. "Yeah, I am, why?" "Well you wanna talk?" "Sure!"  
  
The girls talked on the computer for about 1 hour. Dawn was called GreenKey and Buffy was Slayer 06.  
  
GreenKey: Hey do u wanna meet some new ppl?  
  
Slayer06: Sure that's y I have a messenger. R there any cute guyz u kno?  
  
GreenKey: O YEA! Here is a real HOTTIE! MasterVamp05.  
  
Slayer06: Thanks but does he wanna talk with me?  
  
GreenKey: Hey gimmie a min and I will c if he wants 2, k?  
  
Slayer06: Otay  
  
Five minutes later  
  
BRING  
  
MasterVamp05: Hey  
  
Slayer06: hey  
  
MasterVamp05: sup?  
  
Slayer06: NM, U?  
  
MasterVamp05: same, so Ur Dawn's cousin? Whatcha name? (Other than Slayer06)  
  
Slayer06: Elizabeth, but my friends call me Buffy.  
  
MasterVamp05: kool, me William, but my clique calls me Spike.  
  
Slayer06: How did u get a name like 'Spike'? Wait do I wanna kno how u got that?  
  
MasterVamp05: Well... I usta spike the punch at most of the teacher parties. So how did u get the name Buffy?  
  
Slayer06: easy, My mother!  
  
MasterVamp05: O okay, so what does this 'Slayer' look like?  
  
Slayer06: I dunno, I never met a 'slayer' b4, have u?  
  
MasterVamp05: I ment u, Slayer pie.  
  
Slayer06: Well... I am 5'3", Blonde, Green eyes, white, Cali Girl. Okay ur turn, vampy boy!  
  
MasterVamp05:Okay. I'm 6'2", Platinum Blonde, blue eyes, white, British(I wish).  
  
Slayer06: Okay how old r u?  
  
MasterVamp05: 18, and u Blondie?  
  
Slayer06: 16 and don't call me 'Blondie', Spoike!  
  
MasterVamp05: hey no 1 calls me 'Spoike' but my ex Dru! So don't call me that!  
  
Slayer06: Man r we touchy. Sry.  
  
BRING  
  
GreenKey: SO? Whatcha think?  
  
Slayer06: He's obnoxious but I guess I could learn 2 like him.  
  
GreenKey: Plz b nice he just broke up wif' his gf.  
  
Slayer06: That Dru girl?  
  
GreenKey: Yeah how did u kno? He never talks abt Dru anymore.  
  
Slayer06: easy I called him 'Spoike'.  
  
GreenKey: Oh shit. Now I am gonna get it.  
  
Slayer06: what? U didn't do anything. I was the 1 2 call him that not u.  
  
GreenKey: well did u promise that u wouldn't say it again?  
  
Slayer06: sry u kinda butted N b4 I had the chance.  
  
GreenKey: well tell him!!!  
  
Slayer06: Okay!  
  
BRING  
  
MasterVamp05:hey ttyl I g2g eat.  
  
Slayer06: hey I am sry abt callin u 'spoike' I didn't kno. And plz don't take it out on Dawn.  
  
MasterVamp05:I wont. night luv.  
  
Slayer06: night Spike.  
  
MasterVamp05 has signed off.  
  
BRING  
  
GreenKey: SO?  
  
Slayer06: ur off the hook. And he is gone.  
  
GreenKey: so he no gonna get mad at me?  
  
Slayer06: nope u r safe from not getting in trouble.  
  
Slayer06:Hey I g2g ttyl night.  
  
GreenKey:night  
  
"Well that was interesting." Sighed Buffy.  
  
All the way in L.A.  
  
"So William, what have you been doing this afternoon on your computer?" said Spike's mom. "Well I wanted ta'go out and find me some young children ta' take away from der' parents but no kids were on." His mother gasped. "Now Jenny, you know that he is only joking, right William?" said Rupert Giles, Spike's Dad. "Sorry Mom, I was only jokin'. May I be excused?" "Yes, you may." Replied Jenny "Night Mum, Da'." 


	2. Chapter 2

Over Phone Under Computer  
  
By SpuffyGURL  
  
Hey thanks for all the wonderful reviews and ALL will be taken to heart about the not being able to be clear. Well I will try to make the characters more like the normal in later chapters, so please have patience. Plus just so ya'll know this is somewhat a true story just with different ppl playing the main characters. Most of the love stuff is real, but all the drama of Joyce I have used and also borrowed from the actual series and ... well mostly from the series.  
  
Summary: Buffy gets an instant messenger so that she can talk to her friends over the summer. Her cousin wants to help her find a boyfriend, so she asks one of her friends, Spike Giles, to talk to her cousin.  
  
6 months later  
  
Slayer06: Hey Spike. Long time no talk!!!  
  
MasterVamp05: hey Slayer. Really I didn't notice. But the reason is cuz my 'rents broke my comp.  
  
Slayer06:O that could b a reason y u no talk 2 me any more. So what have u bn doin u pain in my ass?  
  
MasterVamp05: well I never knew I was a pain I ur arse, but I have been doin the usual, drinkin, smoking, shaggin. U?  
  
Slayer06: OK TMI I never wanted 2 kno that!! but I am doin the usual.  
  
MasterVamp05: the 'usual'? what is that, luv?  
  
Slayer06:Easy try and keep u away 4um my cuzin! jk  
  
MasterVamp05: Cute Slayer, so what would u call the norm?  
  
Slayer06: There is nothing normal with my life. It is just always usual, u kno, boring and u feel like ppl hope 4 u 2 b strong and like the world revolves around u shit like that.  
  
MasterVamp05: o yea my friends r like that.  
  
Slayer06: o mine 2. brb mom yellin.  
  
MasterVamp05:hurry bak baby.  
  
Slayer06: (rolls eyes) brb.  
  
"YEAH, Whatcha need ma'?" screamed Buffy from her room.  
  
"You need to come finish these dishes that you promised you would finish 2 hours ago!!!" yelled Joyce Summers from the kitchen.  
  
"But mom-" "Don't But mom me young lady I want them done and I want them done NOW!!!"  
  
"Damn" mumbled Buffy.  
  
"What was that young lady?" "Nothing mom." Relied Buffy.  
  
Slayer06: sry Spike but I g2g ttyl.  
  
MasterVamp05: okay slayer c ya tomorra, night luv.  
  
Slayer06: night. U gonna get on tomorra?  
  
MasterVamp05: maybe I dunno. I am kinda busy, but I will try.  
  
Slayer06: okay tanks. bye  
  
MasterVamp05: bye  
  
"GRRRRRRRRR, why does my mom always do that?" questioned Buffy.  
  
"I said NOW, Buffy!!!" " Yes, mom, I am!" grumbled the young blonde.  
  
While passing through the hallway of her house, Buffy passed the doorway of her father's room.  
  
"Dad... Dad... DAD!" "Huh? Oh Buffy Whatcha need hunny?"  
  
"Dad do I hafta do the dishes?" whined Buffy.  
  
"Did your mom say you had to?" questioned her father.  
  
"Yea" said Buffy meekly.  
  
"Then yes. Sorry hunny but you have to."  
  
"But, but-"  
  
They both stopped when they heard a loud crash coming from the kitchen.  
  
"JOYCE!!" "MOM!" they both yelled in unison.  
  
The silence scared them, they both ran to the kitchen to find Joyce sprawled out on the kitchen floor with blood coming from her forehead.  
  
"OH MY GOD MOM!" Buffy screamed in fear running to her side.  
  
"Buffy go call 911, NOW!" her father screamed.  
  
3 hours and 30 minutes later  
  
Buffy and the rest of her family were sitting around her mothers still form.  
  
Her aunt was crying and holding her mother's lifeless left hand; her father had one of his hands holding Joyce's right and the other holding up his head. Every one in the room was scared for Joyce hadn't waken up yet and there was a real possibility that if she didn't she might die.  
  
The Next Day  
  
Buffy spent the night at the hospital in the bed next to her mothers. Upon waking she heard her mothers weak yet comforting voice.  
  
"Hunny, wake up." Joyce said trying to wake her daughter.  
  
"Mom...Mom...MOM, your awake!" Buffy ran to her mother nearly falling out of the bed.  
  
The two women hugged and cried.  
  
"OH mom, I am so happy that you are awake." they hugged harder after Buffy said that.  
  
"Mom I love you so much. Please don't ever scare dad or me like that again. Got that?" Buffy knew this was no time for joking but she couldn't help but be a little bit of a smart ass.  
  
"I promise. I am so sorry hunny." Joyce cried on her daughter's shoulder.  
  
The two women cried and cried and cried until they could cry no more. About that time, in which they stopped crying, Hank, Buffy's Father, entered the room to hear his two most loved women slowing down their sobs.  
  
"Joyce? Joyce hunny is everything okay?" Hank said in a very scared yet loving tone.  
  
"Yes, Hank, everything is fine." Joyce replied with a hiccup and the end.  
  
After a couple of minutes, the doctor finally entered the room and announced what was the problem.  
  
"Joyce, I am sorry to announce but you had a brain aneurysm. And I could have been fatal if your family didn't get you here in time. But luckily you got here and should be on a stead road back to recovery. Now if you ever feel like you are about to faint or anything like you felt when you first fell then I suggest that you call 911 or if you are not able to call some one in your family to call. I suggest as a doctors advise make sure that when you are at home or where ever have some one with you." The doctor advised.  
  
"Thank you doctor, we will. Um...when would you think would be a good time for her to be able to be released?" asked Hank wanting his wife back with him at home.  
  
"Well... I believe it would be her best interest if she stayed one more night. Just to make sure that she gets totally back in good health, but that is just my opinion." The doctor replied with Joyce's health at heart.  
  
"Okay, thank you doctor. Mom, do you think you could stay her the night with out me?" Buffy asked with general concern.  
  
"Of course, I can. I am old enough!" Replied her mother with some sarcasm.  
  
After saying their good byes, Buffy and her father went home to try and get some needed rest.  
  
Summers Residence  
  
"Well night dad. Hope you sleep good." Buffy said quietly.  
  
"You too, hunny. Come here." He said while giving her a big hug and a kiss goodnight.  
  
5 minutes later  
  
Slayer06 signing on to AOL  
  
"Oh goody Spike is on!" Buffy squealed.  
  
Slayer06: hey sry abt yesterday, my mom had 2 go 2 the hospital the last time we talked.  
  
MasterVamp05: OMG is she okay?  
  
Slayer06: yeah the doctor said that she had a brain sumthin or other.  
  
MasterVamp05: aneurysm?  
  
Slayer06: yeah how did u kno?  
  
MasterVamp05: well my dad works in a library and my mom is a woman who loves her job at bn a nurse. That I where I got most of my med. Knowledge.  
  
Slayer06: oh kool!  
  
MasterVamp05: really u think it is 'kool'?  
  
Slayer06: yeah. Y would I not?  
  
MasterVamp05: o I dunno maybe cuz most girls think it is.  
  
Slayer06: well I don't I like a guy who can actually think and is not like most guys so muscular that all their brains r in their biceps.  
  
MasterVamp05: Cute Slayer. So r u single? Dawn never told me.  
  
Slayer06: uh yeah. Y?  
  
MasterVamp05: well I was just wondering.  
  
Slayer06: sure.  
  
MasterVamp05: hey I'm sry abt ur ma' but I g2g ttyl k?  
  
Slayer06: okay ttyl night.  
  
MasterVamp05: night luv.  
  
MasterVamp05 has signed off  
  
"Well who else is on...? damn all alone! Guess I better go to bed."  
  
All the way in L.A.  
  
"William, you had better get off that computer right this second!" bellowed Rupert Giles  
  
"Da' I am off my computer an' try'n ta' get some soddin' sleep!"  
  
"William, don't talk to your father that way!" chastised Jenny.  
  
"Okay, NIGHT MA' NIGHT DA'!" screamed Spike from his room. 


	3. Chapter 3

Over Phone Under Computer  
  
Message 4um Author: well thanks 2 all who have reviewed and thanks 2 all who have shown a good deal of knowledge of what my story is lacking. Just so ya'll know I like it when I get a really tough critic! They make me want 2 make this the best story. Well I guess that is all. Please b tough and straight 4ward bat what I can do better. I will need all the help I can get. Oh to any 1 who thinks they kno every character of Buffy Please contact me. Need some help with the story. THANKS!  
  
ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
Every night after Joyce was returned home, Buffy kept tabs on her mother. Wherever her mom went, Buffy went. Everything was fine until one afternoon when Buffy could not keep tabs on here mother.  
  
That night Buffy's friends wanted her to go over and hang just for that 1 night.  
  
"Well, maybe. But what am I gonna do about my mom? Who will take care of her?" Buffy asked with concern for her mother.  
  
"Come on, Buffy! Your mom is a strong woman she can take care of herself!" stated her long time friend, Cordila Chase, better known as Cordy.  
  
"Well I dunno." Sighed Buffy  
  
"Hunny, your father can take care of me." Her mothers voice came from her bedroom door.  
  
"Mom, you remember dad is not going to be home until later? Right?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yes, dear, I remember. Now go have fun and please be very careful."  
  
Joyce heard a loud roar coming from her daughter's phone.  
  
"Yeah, your welcome!" she said to the kids on the phone. "Well you better get ready to have fun, cause hunny, your going."  
  
"But mom what if you need me?" Buffy asked with slight distaste of going.  
  
"Buffy. Hunny GO OUT AND LEAVE ME TO MY THINGS!!!" Joyce said with no point in letting her daughter stay and take care of her any more.  
  
"Okay, I'll go." She sighed in defeat. She turned back to the phone. "Alright, give me 1 hour."  
  
After saying that there was a loud scream from Cordy and Willow and a loud 'whoop whoop' from Willow's brother, Xander.  
  
1 hour later  
  
Buffy didn't want to go out and hang with her friends so what she did was called them all back and said that she kinda had a date with some guy they didn't know. Actually she wished that she could get on her messengers and talk to her guy friends. Namely Spike Giles!!!  
  
30 mins later  
  
Buffy sat at her computer and was talking to one of her computer friend, who lives in Minnesota, named Connor Fox.  
  
Slayer06: Hey Connor Me bored!!  
  
FoxmasterC: Hey so u really r so bored that u will talk 2 ur best friends ex?  
  
Slayer06: I don't hafta b bored just 2 talk 2 u. I could just b not wantin 2 talk 2 the ppl who ur ex is hangin out wif'.  
  
FoxmasterC: and y would that b?  
  
Slayer06: Well kinda cuz I wanna stay here and my house and not b with my friends.  
  
FoxmasterC: and y would that b?  
  
Slayer06:I wanna stay here and help my mom get better.  
  
FoxmasterC: O okay I understand.  
  
Slayer06: yeah plz don't tell any 1.  
  
FoxmasterC: I wont. Hey ttyl I g2g. L8rz  
  
Slayer06: Okay bye.  
  
FoxmasterC Has signed off  
  
MasterVamp05 Has signed on  
  
Bring  
  
MasterVamp05: Hey Slayer.  
  
Slayer06: Hey  
  
Slayer06:Sup?  
  
Slayer06: don't tell me ur usual. I already kno that.  
  
MasterVamp05: nm just the usual  
  
Slayer06: I told u not to tell me that!  
  
MasterVamp05: Sry, luv. I typed it b4 u told me not 2.  
  
Slayer06: okay, okay sry  
  
MasterVamp05: So what is my little Slayer doin?  
  
Slayer06: well just sittin here after talking 2 Connor and Angel.  
  
MasterVamp05: Who is Connor and who is Angel?  
  
Slayer06: Just 2 of my guy friends who I talk to on a regular basis.  
  
MasterVamp05: who would name their son 'Angel'? He sounds like a ponce.  
  
Slayer06: his real name is Liam Gordon. They just call him Angel cuz he is said to have the face of 1.  
  
MasterVamp05:o he still sounds like he is pussy wiped.  
  
Slayer06: Hey u keep talking bad about him and I will leave!!!  
  
MasterVamp05: sry slayer.  
  
Slayer06: y do u keep callin me that? Is there sum reason y u keep callin me 'slayer'?  
  
MasterVamp05: yeah it is ur name. Y else would I call u 'slayer'?  
  
Slayer06: Actually u kno that my REAL name is Elizabeth. And I would prefer if u called me either Buffy or my givin name.  
  
MasterVamp05: sry luv didn't kno it pissed u off.  
  
Slayer06: It doesn't it just gets annoyin wen u do that.  
  
MasterVamp05: okay sry I didn't kno it annoyed u!!!  
  
Slayer06: Spike Can we PLZ not do this!?!  
  
MasterVamp05: Do what? Fight?  
  
Slayer06: Yeah, it makes me sick wen we fight.  
  
MasterVamp05: fine I better go. Ttyl  
  
Slayer06: Spike plz don't go!! I am sry, plz plz plz plz stay!!!!  
  
MasterVamp05: sry slayer I will talk 2 u Saturday.  
  
Slayer06: what is Saturday? And y cant u talk 2 me now?  
  
MasterVamp05: the night of a party that I don't wanna go 2 is Saturday and I think I might wanna talk then.  
  
Slayer06: okay ttyl  
  
MasterVamp05: c ya Saturday!!  
  
MasterVamp05 has signed off  
  
Brink MidnightSavior: So... who else u talking 2?  
  
Slayer06: just Spike, u and Connor. Spike just got off.  
  
MidnightSavior: o well his loss is my gain.  
  
Slayer06: well sry but I really am tired. Since it is 12:20 at night!!!  
  
So after saying that Buffy signed off her messengers and headed to bed.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
"Buffy, breakfast is ready!!" her mom bellowed from below her room.  
  
"OKAY, mom I am up!! By the way what's for breakky?" Buffy ask will coming into the kitchen.  
  
"Pancakes. I know you like them." Joyce said in her usual motherly voice.  
  
Well I guess this is gonna be another boring day in the mouth of hell. Buffy thought while sitting down for breakfast. 


	4. Chapter 4

Over the Phone Under the Computer  
  
AN: thanks 2 eva 1 who likes my story and 2 evabody who doesn't like it then well... get over it. Sry 4 the long wait I was at my aunts house and I didn't bring my laptop with me. Well I still don't kno if Buffy will ever meet Spike cuz I still haven't met my guy yet. Just to remind u all, THIS IS A STORY ABOUT ME AND MY GUY. All the stuff that has happened in the story has happened in really life (except for the accident that Joyce had.)  
  
Well that is all I gatta say.  
  
ON WITH THE SHOW! ! ! ! !  
  
That Saturday (Summer's house)  
  
Buffy waited almost all day on Saturday, she was about to give up, when guess who shows up.  
  
MasterVamp05 has signed on  
  
"20...19...18...17...16...15...14...13...12...11...10...09...08...07...06...05...04...03...02...01... ZERO! Okay that was enough time for him to get settled and all that stuff, right?" Buffy really wanted to talk to Spike.  
  
IN L.A. (Giles' House)  
  
"Okay who is on? ... OOOO my little slayer is on! Maybe she would like to talk to me? Okay I will wait 2 minutes and see if she will talk." Said Spike.  
  
BRING  
  
StErLiNg101:Hey dude. Whats up?  
  
MasterVamp05: Hey Sterling. And I am waitin 4 Buffy to talk to me! ! ! So can we plz keep this not so talk-a-tive?  
  
StErLiNg101:FINE if u care about a girl more than ur friend.  
  
StErLiNg101 has signed off  
  
"Shit now I hafta get off cuz of that wanker!!!" Spike said with much anger.  
  
IN SUNNYDALE (SUMMER'S HOUSE)  
  
MasterVamp05 has signed off  
  
"GRRRRRR, I thought he said he wanted to talk to me! ! !" Buffy grumbled  
  
BACK IN L.A.  
  
After getting off the computer, Spike called Sterling and told him everything.  
  
"Okay so u get what I am trying to do now?" asked Spike.  
  
"yeah, yeah, I get it ya wanna fuck this girl and then leave her." Said Sterling in his usual smartass way.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!! I don't wanna leave her in the end. I want to be with her." Said Spike. "Stupid ponce." The last he mumbled.  
  
"Okay so u really like this girl?" Sterling was shocked. Spike had just broken up with Dru not 10 months ago and he was already over her!!! WOW he must really like this girl. Wonder if she has a sister or a cousin? Thought Sterling. "Does she have a sister or a cousin like her?"  
  
"um... Yea she has a cousin but ya wont like her." Spike said. " she too young for ya."  
  
"And how do u know that I wouldn't like her? Who is her cousin?"  
  
"It is Dawn. Dawn is her cousin." At that Sterling choked on his food. "Told ya, said ya wouldn't like her."  
  
"Yeah but at least give a guy fair warning before ya go and say the girl of his nightmares!" Actually of his wet dreams!! thought Sterling.  
  
"I thought you liked Dawn? what happened did she say somethin' 'bout ya?" I thought he liked Dawn? I wonder what happened. I hope they didn't get into another one of those stupid fights again. Spike really liked it that Sterling and Dawn were so cool with each other but what could have made Sterling dislike Dawn so much?  
  
"Well what happened was I was just jokin' around and I was talking about some of her family, and ... well...( pause) she really hates me and u right now and--" Sterling knew that if he talked bad about the girl who Spike was crushing on then he was in deep.  
  
"Why is she mad at me when I aint done nothing that would piss her off? Did you say anything 'bout her cousins? Cuz if you did, man, we're in deep shit! Wait, NO, you are in deep shit cause you were the one talking 'bout her family!"  
  
"Um... Spike, I kinda did something really stupid. I said that you were looking for a good time with some girl named bunny or Bonny, and Dawn said Buffy and now she thinks you are playing with her cousin and is really pissed off more at you than me. Sorry dude." Sterling was shrinking back from the phone so that he didn't have to hear his friend yelling at him.  
  
"... WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING TELLING THE SCHOOL THAT!!!! I AM NOT LOOKING FOR A GOOD TIME WITH BUFFY I WANT TO DATE HER AND MAYBE MARRY HER!! BUT NO I HAFTA HAVE A DUMBASS..." Sterling was about to just hang up the phone at how his friend was yelling at him and calling him stupid and such a dumbass and such.  
  
"LISTEN HERE" at that Spike shut up. " I didn't know you actually liked the chick! I thought that was what you were doing cuz that is what you always do these days since Dru left you. Find a girl, screw her, then leave her! –" " I would never leave Buffy!! I care 'bout 'er too much to do that!" Spike was screaming into the phone.  
  
"Now that I know you care about this girl. I can go fix the mess I put you in. I'm sorry man. I really didn't know you cared about the girl." "Okay ya fix tha' mess and get me back on the good side of Dawn. Got that?"  
  
"Yeah, man, it will be done on Monday.—" " Hold that. Monday. No, Now!!!"  
  
"Sorry man but I don't talk to her until Monday. unless you are willing to part with your computer for about 30 minutes? then I can get it done today." Spike was worried. He never let anyone not even his parents touch his computer since his dad broke it last time." I dunno. but I guess I can part with it for about 30 minutes if I am allowed to see over all of what happened. Deal?" "Yeah, fine with me."  
  
The problem was solved and Buffy never heard a word from her cousin or anyone else about what happened. Buffy never knew what happened until Sterling opened his big mouth when Buffy talked to Spike one day.  
  
One Month Later  
  
MasterVamp05: So the ur gonna b at ur cousin's house in abt 3 weeks? that's the week b4 the 4th of July right?  
  
Slayer06:Yeah. On the 4th we'r holdin a reunion and my dad said that it is okay if ya wanna come to tha reunion.  
  
MasterVamp05: Sry sweetheart but I gatta go to my cousin's in San Diego that week and end.  
  
Slayer06: Darn! I wanted u to come.  
  
MasterVamp05: O u kno otha ways 4 that 2 happen. ;-) ;-) (wink wink)  
  
Slayer06: Ur so bad!!  
  
MasterVamp05: Yup I am the big Bad of LA, sweetheart and don't u 4get it!!  
  
Slayer06: How could I? U never talk abt anything but that ur the big bad. and that some day u wanna stake me!! ;-) ;-) (wish in 1 had spit in the other)  
  
MasterVamp05: oh and what is that suposeta mean?  
  
Slayer06:It means that dreams don't come true unless u put sum effort behind them. and that ur never gonna 'stake' me unless u get off us bad ass and meet me.  
  
MasterVamp05: oh I have a lot of effort I like to put into you.  
  
MasterVamp05: and it's the kind I kno we will both like.  
  
Slayer06: SPIKE!!! my mom reads this!! so stop with that!! I so don't wanna get grounded cuz u cant keep ur dick from thinking 4 u!!  
  
MasterVam05: But I cant keep him from thinking cuz I am thinking the same thing.  
  
Slayer06: U r so perverse.  
  
MasterVamp05: I kno but u love it!!  
  
Slayer06: uh... no I actually don't. I don't love any part of you.  
  
MasterVamp05: Yea ya do!!!  
  
Slayer06: No I don't  
  
MasterVamp05: oh plz don't lie to urself.  
  
Slayer06: Y would I lie abt sumthin like that?  
  
MasterVamp05: Cuz u don't kno how to show ur emotions and ur scared that if you throw ur heart out ur gonna get it trampled.  
  
Slayer06: Wow Spike that totally MISSED the proverbial nail.  
  
MasterVamp05: Really I thought I was right on it the 'head'.  
  
Slayer06: Hey any more of those puns and I will not talk 2 u.  
  
MasterVamp05: Sry. I was just tryin to make ya laugh.  
  
Slayer06: y would I laugh wen u might b getin me in trouble by my parents?  
  
MasterVamp05:I was just playin. man u really need to loosen up.  
  
Slayer06: I will wen I kno my parents r not around and watchin everything I type on the computer.  
  
MasterVamp05: okay sry. I g2g ttyl.  
  
Slayer06: Im sry Spike. plz stay.  
  
MasterVamp05: its okay. ttyl.  
  
Slayer06: Spike!!! plz stay!! plz plz plz plz plz  
  
MasterVamp05: y? y should I stay wen u wont do 1 thing 4 me?  
  
Slayer06: but I was actually laughin. I was. I really was laughin.  
  
MasterVamp05: that isn't wat I wanted.  
  
Slayer06: then what did u want?  
  
MasterVamp05: never mind. ttyl  
  
Slayer06: OH NO ur not getin out of it that easy. what is it u wanted me to do? tell me!!!  
  
MasterVamp05: I said 4get abt it!  
  
Slayer06: William, Tell me!  
  
MasterVamp05: forget it!!!  
  
Slayer06: TELL ME!! please ( ( please!  
  
MasterVamp05: NO!!  
  
MasterVamp05 has signed off  
  
" Damn what was his problem??? I hope I really didn't piss him off to bad."  
  
Buffy didn't talk to Spike for the rest of the week because in didn't get on.  
  
Week and a half before the 4th of July (her cousin's house)  
  
Buffy was (in her mother's eyes) spending to much time at home not doing anything but reading her favorite fanfics off of Fandomination.com and Fanfiction.net. So her mother said that she would take Buffy to her cousin's house on Wednesday of the week before.  
  
" hey why don't you call him? You have his number right?" asked Dawn.  
  
"Yeah but... we kinda got into a fight, and I don't think he wants to talk to me. Or see me for that matter." Buffy said glumly.  
  
"BS. why would you think he wouldn't want to see you?" "um... Maybe cuz he said he didn't!"  
  
the week before, Buffy got into another argument with Spike and he said that she was being to forward and throwing herself at him.( Crazy cuz 2 weeks earlier she was all uptight and he was the 1 being forward. what is up with guys?)  
  
"Really he said that he didn't want to meet you? okay were is your cell?" Dawn demanded.  
  
"Um... right here. what are you gonna do?" Buffy didn't know what her cousin was doing but as soon as her cell was out of her pocket, Dawn grabbed it and ran to the house and locked Buffy out! "Dawn, you open this door right now!! I want my cell phone right this second and I want you to open this door!!" Buffy was furious. She was locked out of the house and her cousin had her cell, which she knew Dawn was on, and calling Spike!!  
  
TBC...  
  
Sorry for the long wait I was really having a terrible writers block and well not much has happened between me and my guy. if news u will know by a new chapter. will try and have another up b4 the 4th but I am not making promises.  
  
TTFN!!  
  
SpuffyGURL!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Over Phone Under Computer-5

By SpuffyGURL

Thanks to all who reviewed. I am really glad that y'all love my story. Sadly I have bad news. My guy and I will never meet. The few days before I was going to meet him he turned into a total Parker! I really hoped that I would get the chance to meet him before he went all ignoring me.

Well I just wanted every one to know I will keep the story going. I will not stop fore I have found another who has captured my eye. My Connor the story will not change. Story will go on like usual just wont 'be' about the same guy.

Well all of the news has been delivered.

ON WITH THE SHOW!

Buffy has been stuck out of the house for about 10 minutes now.

"Dawn, Let me in!" screamed Buffy.

"Okay, Okay!" answered Dawn. "I just got done talking to Spike."

"What? Why did YOU call Spike?" questioned Buffy. Glaring at her cousin with a rage that she could have killed her cousin.

"I CALLED Spike cuz some one is to scared to." "I am not scared to call him. I just don't want to call him cuz he might be busy.

"Sure? What is the real reason why you're not talkin to him?" asked Dawn concerned for her cousin and her friend.

"Well," she paused not wanting to tell her cousin what happened between her and Spike. "It's complicated."

"Buffy, I am not a child. I know what happens between a guy and a girl. I can take whatever happen…" she was cut off by Buffy running out of the house and out to the game room in the barn.

Dawn found Buffy, snuggled in a fetal position on the futon in the game room, crying like a baby.

"What happened Buffy? Did he say something that hurt you? What did he do?" Dawn was worried. Her cousin was crying and they were on the topic of one of her best friends.

"I think I might be in love with Spike but what will Spike say he will just laugh and never talk to me again." Buffy said through sobs.

Dawn was in shock. _Her cousin thinks she likes her friend and she is worried that he doesn't like her. What a crazy girl is Buffy._ Dawn thought.

Couple Months later

Buffy still talked to Spike but not so much because she didn't want him to think she was forcing herself on him again.

But while she wasn't talkin to Spike, she started to fall in love with Angel. Spike was told of how much she liked Angel, but really and truly didn't know how much she really loved Angel.

Buffy started a "relationship" with Angel and they were happy to be with each other.

"So, I get to see you at Christmas, right?" Buffy asked Angel.

"Yes, Buffy, you will see me at Christmas. Though I'm kinda scared to meet your parents."

"I know you are scared to meet them. I am kinda scared also. Mostly thinking you wont like me."

Buffy and Angel have never met, just like she hasn't met Spike, but she is dating him.

"So, what do you have planned for tonight, baby?"

"Um… well… probably stay on the phone with you for as long as I can and then get online and talk with Spike." Answered Buffy.

"Spike? Your still talking to that guy? I thought he didn't like you?"

"He does its just we don't talk to each other that much. But he does like me… I think" Buffy really didn't know if Spike liked her. Probably thought she was annoying, but Buffy really didn't care if he did or didn't. She still loved to talk to him, and not in the proper friend way. Yeah, she was with Angel, but that still doesn't mean that she can't get any on the side. Does it?

"Okay, Buffy, okay you win. I love you, Buffy." "I love you too, Angel" they both made a kissing noise and started on their usual nightly rounds of phone sex.

Buffy really didn't like having phone sex with Angel; he always came to quickly. Spike and her always came around the same time, and she loved to hear him moan her name.

They ended their fun time bye saying good night and making their kiss-y noises and both had hung up the phone.

"Okay now that I'm done with him… Maybe now I can actually get some "release". He really doesn't know anything about how to turn on a girl. I wonder if Spike is still up, maybe he would like to play with me." Thought Buffy aloud.

After thinking about calling or just getting online to talk to Spike, Buffy just gave up and got online to check if he was on.

** Slayer06 signing on **

"Hmm… Spike's on. Goodie!" Squealed Buffy.

**BRING**

** Slayer06:** Hey Spike, u gatta min?

** MasterVamp05:** Sorry, luv. I'm busy

** Slayer06:** oh sorry. Didn't mean to bother you.

**MasterVamp05: ** its okay. Was there something you needed?

**Slayer06: ** um yeah I was just wondering if… um… you would… never mind.

**MasterVamp05: **okay Buffy. You sure? Cuz you can tell me anything? Is it Angel? Is there a problem that only I can handle? Jk

**Slayer06:** Not unless you feel like driving down here and TRULY handling the problem (wink wink)

** MasterVamp05:** sorry I don't touch another guys stuff. Yeah I'll play with it but I don't truly touch it.

**Slayer06:** oh… okay… fine… well… night… I've taken up enough of Ur time. Ttyl

** Slayer06 has signed off **

** ALL THE WAY IN L.A.**

_Damn, why does that chit always gatta do that? _ Thought Spike. _Why do they always want me to 'cure' all their itches? _"Women these days." Said Spike while rolling his eyes.


End file.
